spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 113: Journey Through the Center of the Underdark
=Kapitola 113: Journey Through the Center of the Underdark= May’Tana okamžitě upozorňuje na velkého pavouka s pracovním názvem Spiderzilla který pojídá obalené koně na dně rokle a hrdinové se dávají na útěk. Drow-elfka vyskakuje na pavučinu nad sebou a začíná šplhat. Jimjar se rozhlíží jestli najde tunel kterým měli vypadnout. Je od nich kousek ale mezi mini je velké pavoučí hnízdo. Faces pomáhá Arthurovi a Malcan vyráží za nimi okolo hnízda. Arthur který si řekl o provaz se mezitím zvětšil a zvedá Abdulovo tělo. Pavučina se pod ním nepříjemně prohne a čaroděj se přemístí o několik desítek stop nahoru. May’Tana se vyhýbá útoku pavouka a stále stoupá po pavučině jako kdyby šplhala po provaze. Nahoře mezitím Jimjar s Malcanem rozehnali pavoučí hnízdo a mizí v tunelu. Arthur stoupá jak to jde s Abdulem přehozeným přes svoje záda. Pod sebou vidí May’tanu kterou má pavoučici těsně za sebou. Leng Spider Hrdinové nahoře udělali co mohli a Facesovi se podařilo dostat jejich tři pavouky do tunelu. Jimjar je poslední kdo utíká. Dole pod ním pavoučice skáče po May’Taně která vypadá že se nestihne zachránit. V tu samou chvíli se Arthur přenese na pavučinu vedle Jimjara. Stane se několik věcí najednou. Jejich pavučina praskne a svirfneblin v poslední chvíli stihne přeskočit na vedlejší pavučinu. May’Tanu vytáhne pavučina která ztratila váhu Arthurova velkého těla nahoru a Drow elfka tak o pár centimetrů uhne útoku obřího pavouka. Arthur po vteřině pádu použije poslední zbytek své síly a potřetí se přenese do bezpečí tunelu. Faces pomůže May’Taně nahoru zatímco ostatní sledují jak Spiderzilla pronásleduje Yuk Yuk který s adrenalinovým křikem odjíždí po pavučině pryč. Potom Malcan pavučiny zapálí. Oheň se rozšiřuje a upálí velkou část Silken Paths okolo jejich tunelu než uhasne. Vignette: The City Abdul se mezitím probral na podivném místě. Nad velkým městem se snáší temnota a světlo. Jeho smysl pro náboženství mu radí dobře. Je mrtev. Pomalu vyrazí směrem k městu poslendího soudu a zařadí se do velké fronty. Zdi města jsou tvořeny děsivou hmotou z lidských duší. Některé části stále křičí. Abdul postupuje frontou a prohlíží si Murlocka před sebou. Nemůže si nevšimnou že frontu tvoří velké zástupy Duergarů. O chvilku později k Trpaslíkovi přestoupí muž s podivným zápisníkem v ruce. Scribe of the Death Písař si Abdula změří pohledem a usměje se. “Vidím že si uvědomujete svůj stav. Upřímnou soustrast.” “Jsem mrtvý?” “Je to tak.” “A kdo jste vy?” “Jmenuji se Jacen Cage a jsem tu proto abych Vám pomohl dostat se tam kam patříte. Mám na Vás několik otázek.” “Dobrá.” “Odkud jste?” “Citadela Adbar, U velké Pouště Anauroch” “Aaaah Faerun, Toril, Primák.. Vždy se rád potkám s někým od nás.” Usměje se muž v černé. “Hmmm” “Způsob smrti?” “Kloubouk…” vyplivne abdul “Prosím?” Ptá se nesměle muž “Klobouk. Rozmačkal mi hlavu.” “Oh.. Darkmantle. Nemilé.” Muž si olízne hrot svého brku a zapisuje. “Víra?” “Áres” “Dobrá…” Abdul kouká muži do zápisků a sleduje že píše něco jiného než Abdul řekl. Muž se usměje přikreje nápis Tempus a pokračuje. “Píše se tu že jste u sebe v době smrti měl dva svaté symboly, je to pravda?” “Hmm?” “Symbol Laduguera?” “Aha.. ano..” “V pořádku. Inu Váš bůh by si Vás měl ohlídat, navzdory Vaší smrti.” “Hm? Neumřel jsem úplně nejlíp.” “Souhlasím. Téměř se mi to zdá jako trest. Nejste si vědom něčeho kde by jste se svému bohu zprotivil?” “Hmmm” “Dobrá, podíváme se co takový Ares chce po svých věřících, ano?” “Hmmm” Holy symbol of the Lord of Battles Muž se hrabe ve svých poznámkách “hmm… Camulus, Belus, Mars, Tempus, Mixcoatl, Ares! Ano.. Foehammer, Lord of Battles.. Hmm hmmm .. areas of interest: war.. No shit.. Hmm .. symbol burning sword .. ne to taky ne… Dogma, tady! Pán bitev je válečným bohem, odpovědným za statečnost během bitvy, upřednostňujícím použití zbraní před hovorem při sporu a povzbuzujícím krveprolití. Bůh války je ve své přízni nahodilý, což znamená, že svou chaotickou přirozenou přízeň poskytuje všem stranám rovným dílem. Lord Sokobijec může být spojencem armády jeden den a další den jejím nepříte lem. Zjevuje se jedné či druhé straně před bitvou. .. to pořád není ono. Kde to je? Tempova, teda Areova přízeň jo to je ono.. může být rozdělována náhodně, ale v průběhu staletí se jeho kněží snažili šířit a prosazovat společný válečný kodex – válka musí být vedena podle pravidel, s úctou k pověsti a profesionálnímu chování. Účelem tohoto kodexu, zvaného Areova čest, je zajistit, aby konflikty byly krátké, rozhodující a co nejbezpečnější pro ty, co nejsou přímo zapojeni. Pravidla v kodexu zahrnují následující: Hurá… Dávejte prosím pozor jestli jste něco z otho neporušil, ano?” “Hmm” “Každá paže potřebuje zbraň” “Ne” “Neznevažujte nepřítele” “Ne” “Buďte stateční” “Jsem” “Cvičte se na boj” “Cvičím” “Nedělejte podvody” “Hmm?” “Ti, kteří otravují studny, solí pole, zabijí civilisty, nebo mučí ve jménu války, jsou všichni považováni za hříšníky v očích boha války.” “Hmm.. Aha.” “Ta spousta Duergarů je Vaše práce, že?” “Hmm” “Dobrá. Myslím že Vám budu schopný pomoci. Když už jste ze stejného místa. Myslím že znám Vašeho známého, říká Vám něco Shuushar?” “Hmm” “Jistě.. Tedy, fronta Vám bude trvat ještě několik dní. Na konci řekněte že jste Válečník a v koho věříte a vše dobře dopadne. Dejte si cestou pozor na Ďábly. Příjdou a budou chtít aby jste podepsal smlouvu. To nechcete nebo skončíte v pekle… Ummm.. to skončíte stejně, ale takhle alespoň v tom co chcete. Ok?” “Hmm” “S démony si starosti dělat nemusíte.” “Démony?” “Ano prosím. Často sem vletí zničí část a unesou duše, ale již se to dlouho nestalo.” “Hmmm” “Jo a ještě něco” “Hmm?” “Někdo s Vám chce mluvit.” “He?” Muž Abdulovi podá podivný váček a jde se věnovat Murlockovi před ním. The Queue The Scroll Arthur který drží krystal přiložený na Abdulův hrudník se lekne až mu krystal skoro vypadne. Abdulovy oči se otevřou a jeho pusa volně otevře. Faces svitek dočte a ozve se řev. Abdul s sebou škubne a chytí se za hlavu. Jeho vzpomínky jsou mlhavé ale poslední co ví je že ho někdo praštil deskami po hlavě. “Vítej zpět!!” “Hmmm” Hrdinové se připraví k opočinku. Abdul je víc než zničení a všem ostatní také prospěje spánek. Silken paths byli zatím jednou z nejnáročnější částí jejich cesty. Don’t Look or Listen Druhý den se hrdinové vydají zpět na cestu. Za křižovatkou ve tvaru T je čeká podivná místnost. Mapa jim radí nedívat se doleva ani doprava a hrdinové poslechnou. Drží svůj zrak na zemi a pokračují rozšířeným tunelem. Arthur si všímá toho že zeď vlevé straně jeskyně je téměř zrcadlově čistá. May’tana která jde první málem vrazí do sochy trpaslíka. Faces za ní sochu chvilku ošahává a zjístí že se trpaslík dívá doprava. Nikoho nepřekvapí že kvalita sochy je příliš vysoká na to aby to nebyl zkamenělý člověk. Faces dalé kontroluje sochy jestli není nebezpečí jen vpravo, ale zjistí že některé se dívají i do leva. Jimjar si na zemi všímá stop od koleček. Někdo odsud sochy odváží. Hrdinové odolají pokušení a projdou bezpečně tunelem. O kousek dál je mapa varuje aby se zbavili dalšího smyslu. Tentokrát sluchu. Arthur chvilku polemizuje o zalití uší pomocí vosku, ale nakonec hrdinové zjistí že bude kouzlo silence. Cestou skrze vysokou jeskyni se hrdinové dívají vzhůru. May’Tana ze začátku vidí jen prázdná hnízda, ale po Jimjarově ukázání si ona i ostatní všimnou ohavných zpívajících žen. Harpy O odbočku dál je čeká místo kde mají dle mapy tábořit. Skupina se to rozhodne respektovat a rozbijí tábor vedle velké zdi. Zdá se, že někdo oddělil tento tunel od zbytku velké jeskyně. Důvod však můžou ostatní jen hádat. Ještě než se stihnou všichni uložit ke spánku zaslechne Jimjar spoustu kroků. Malé nožičky. Hrdinové se připraví a sledují co se bude dít. Červená záře začne plnit tunel za nimi. Červné světlo se odráží od slídy ve zdech. Záře se přibližuje. O chvilku později se z tunelu vedle nich vyžene Carrion Crawler s Duergarem v sedle. Za ním jede další velice podobný. Nejpodivnější je však stádo Ohnivých brouků mezi nimi. Duergar dojede až k táboru hrdinů a s prskavým “PRrrrrrholka!” zastaví svého Carrion Crawlera. “Howdy fellas. Me Zeks ‘Scuse me - I gotta nab these strays”. Faces se zasměje nad Underdarkovým honákem, ale ten se tím nenechá rozhodit. Warforged se ptá jestli zvládnou úzkým tunelem projet kolem nich a trpaslíkovo “Aye” donutí Facese aby všechny nahnal co nejblíže kde zdi. Duergaři se na svých podivných mountech rozjedou a ženou brouky srkze tábor. Abdul si všímá jejich popsaných krunýřů. Duergař proženou brouku na druhou stranu tábora kde se Zeks zastaví, posune si klobouk a úsměvem řekne facesovi: ““If you need a bite, follow us. Princess Annarei's table is up ahead and to the left. Food aplenty!” Faces rychle proletí myšlenku skrze chat a pak slušně poděkuje a odmítne. Zeks pokrčí rameny a s “hyjé” žene dál tunelem. Hrdinové se uloží ke spánku. Abdulovi odpočinek vrátí trochu jeho barvy a Arthur udělá pokrok ve svých výzkumech. Over Hill and Underdark Over Hill Hrdinové na křižovatce po krátké úvaze navštívít Zahradu Anarei pokračují doprava a jejich cesta je vede přes vysoký most nad temnotou. Hrdinové přejdou a snaží se ignorovat děsivé zvuky které se táhnou skrze rokli. O několik odboček dále na ně čeká chybějící žebřík který May’Tana spustí z výšky kterou vyjela na svém pavoukovi. Jeskyně za ním je ovšem složitější. Voda která vytéká ze stran kompletně rozemlela tunely které hřebenovitě odbočovaly doprava. Symboly, ne nepodobné těm o pár dní nazpět lemují levou zeď. Hrdinové se snaží vše správně spočítat ale ačkoliv tím stráví spoustu času nejsou si nakonec jisti že jdou správně. Snížený strop který je čeká dle mapy je nakonec ujistí. Únava se drží hrdinů a ti vyšlou Jimjara kupředu aby zjistil jestli budou lézt dlouho. Jimjar po chvilku posílá zprávu že ano. Abdul poněkud nervózně sleduje obrovského pavouka který se vmáčkne do půlmetrové spáry mezi stropem a zemí a táhne své dlouhatánské nohy na všechny strany. Stool, Jimjar a Malcan můžou lézt po čtyřech, ostatní členové se musí plazit pod ostrým stropem. Cesta úbíhá velice pomalu a všichni začínají být unavení. Dorážejí k místu kde velké kameny dopadly až na zem a rozdělují cestu. May’Tana sleduje mapu a rozhodne se že musejí pokračovat. Navzdory svému vyčerpání se hrdinové táhnou úzkým tunelem další čtyři hodiny až se konečně vynoří na druhém konci kde okamžitě rozbijí tábor. Stékající v tunelu před nimi a ostré hrany nikoho neznervózňují a všichni usnou spánkem zasloužených. Většina z nich je z tunelu unavená a Abdulovi se posledních pár dní nedaří zbavit se únavy z jeho oživení. Hlídky se drží sotva napůl. Low Ceiling Getting Lost and Grell Druhého dne hrdinové pokračují ve své cestě, minou odbočku doprava a dojdou na místo kde se tunely dělí jako písmeno T. May’Tana zuřivě prochází mapu. Vrátí se zpět k nízkému stropu a všimne si že nejen že značka pro spánek byla ještě přes zvýšením stropu, ale dokonce měli v tomto místě odbočovat doprava. Hrdinové se dlouze radí. Nikomu se nechce plazit zpět čtyři a dokonce možná sedm hodin. Nakonec však všichni souhlasí že mapa je jejich největší šance a vydají se zpět. V místě se spadlým kamenem nacházejí místo kde by měli spát a dokonce i odbočku která vede doleva. Všichni pokračuji dále a po šesti hodinách dlouhého plazení se dostávají ven správnou stranou. Rozhodnou se urazit ještě kousek, než začnou znovu odpočívat. Na místě kde tunel odbočuje vlevo v úzkém tunelu Arthur zastavuje May. Chapadla která visí na křižovatce před nimi dávají vědět že se dá očekávat chapadlový mozek. A Arthur dobře ví že to není něco od čeho by se chtěl nechat překvapit. Všichni se zastaví v dlouhém tunelu a Abdul úplně vzadu za pavouky nemá tušení co děje. May’Tana se nakonec rozhodne že pod Grellem projde. Udělá krok a pak se začne opatrně plížit s připravenou zbraní. Grell škubne svými chapadly a May ho napadne svou holí. Hůl se obtočí kolem velkého zobáku, ale v tu chvíli Grell zabodne svá ostrá chapadla do Drow Elfčina těla a jeho jed jí paralyzuje. Hůl jí vypadne z ruky. Grell Zbytek skupiny okamžitě příbíhá May’Taně na pomoc. Arthur probíhá pod velkým mozkem aby udělal místo a cestou po něm háže vedle ležící kámen. Stejnou taktiku volí i Malcan který se zastavuje pod bytostí. Facesova nadávka se mine účinkem a Jimjar kriticky mijí Grella a zraňuje May’Tanu. Zatímco Grellův jed proudí do Drow elfčina těla a jeho chapadla rozbodávají její tělo snaží se jí zbytek skupiny pomoci. Faces jí léčí a Arthur dělá vše pro to aby chobotnice co nejdříve zemřela. Jimjar se vzadu bojí vystřelit. Nakonec Arthur zasadí Grellovi poslední ránu a May’Tana dopadne na Malcana. Faces temnou ženu probere a hrdinové jsou připraveni vyrazit dále navzdory jejich únavě. Nivram the Paranoid Giant Poslední dnešní zastávkou je Téčko kde hrdinové podle mapy musí vzhůru. May’Tana již klasicky zajede pro žebřík a všichni stoupají po provazech nahoru. Zde se na plošině hrdinové rozhodnou nocovat. Doporučení mapy jsou jim k ničemu protože ztracením se absolutně desynchronizovali. Pavouci zůstávají v tunelu naproti nim a May’Tana doufá že si zvládnou něco ulovit. Faces který je při své hlídce sleduje však má úplně jiné starosti. Po několika desítkách minut se z tunelu kterým mají pokračovat začalo ozývat dunění. Kroky někoho kdo běží. Faces stále sleduje tunel a pokouší se vzbudit Abdula který chrápe jako zabitý, stále ještě nedospal únavu z oživení. O chvilku později se kroky zesílí natolik aby bylo jasné že se jedná o něco velkého. Faces klepe s Abdulem ještě o něco více. Do tunelu vběhne kamenný obr. Má přes sebe hadr, drží obrovský kyj a běží proti Facesovi, jeho oči jsou plné vyděšeného a šíleného pohledu. Faces klepe s Abdulem jako o život. Poslední kapka však příjde z Obrových úst. “JSOU ZA MNOU!! PRONÁSLEDUJÍ MNE!! UTÍKEJTE UTÍKEJTEEEEEE!!!” Faces s Abdulem zaklepe tolik že vzbudí polovinu tábora včetně Abdula. Nivram, the Crazed Stone Giant “Kdo?! Kdo je za Vámi?!” “Mno přece oni!..” Obr se zastaví dvacet stop před táborem. “Kdo oni??” “Moment.. Vy jste s nimi.. Že jo?!” “Ale s kým?!” Debata s obrem se táhne dlouhou hodinu. Obr je viditelně šílený a paranoidní. Uklidnit ho zabere skupině spoustu nervů, ale při pohledu na jeho kamenou kůži a obrovský kyj je to cena kterou jsou hrdinové ochotni zaplatit. Uprostřed hádky s šílencem si Arthur všimne že má obr u pasu lektvar. Když se na něj zeptá Nivram zakřičí že to není jeho a potion zahodí. Arthur smutně sleduje jak lektvar ochrany před bůhví čím stéká po zdi na druhé straně tunelu. Faces zmíní Stonespeakera Hgraama a to obra uklidní natolik aby dokonce usl. Abdul chvilku přemýšlí že obrovi sebere jeho kyj, ale když vidí jak ho křečovitě svírá, radši to vzdá. The Ritual and the Egg Cesta dalšího dne ubíhá velice pomalu. Nivram se na základě jejich známosti s Hgraamem rozhodl hrdiny následovat ale jeho příčetnost visí na vlásku. Občas z ničeho nic vykřikne věci jako “VIDĚLI JSTE TO?!! TÁMHLE!!” s ukazováním na místo kde nic není nebo pronáší věty jako “KAŽDOU CHVÍLÍ.. Cítím to… Přichází to!! Každou chvílí.. Jsme ZTRACENI!!” Hrdinové Obra trpí a doufají že každou chvíli dorazí k místu kde bude tak malý tunel že se tam nevejde. Štěstí jim ale nepřeje. Po půl denní cestě dorážejí k místu kde začíná Faerzress. Nivramovi se hodně nechce do tohoto místa a když Faces navrhne že by to měl jít prozkoumat jako první tak Obr konečně ztratí svůj křehký klid. Zařve v děsu a vyrazí skrze dav hrdinů zpět do tunelů. Cestou stihne srazit May’Tanu, rošlápnout Rumpadumpa a zlámat nohy dvojici pavouků, vzadu srazí Facese i Abdula a zmizí v tunelu. Hrdinové okamžitě vyskočí na nohy a zkoumají škody. May’Tana přiskakuje k Rumpadumpovi a léčí ho a všimne si na co zírají Faces s Abdulem. Nivram srazil k zemi Xarrona a z něj spadlo na zem dračí vejce. Vejce náraz nepřežilo a prasklo. Před vstávajícím Facesem a Abdulem se v kusech bílku válí malý drak který viditelně umírá. Je slepený, jeho křídla nedorostlá a přes hlavu má zbytek skořápky. Faces posílá jeho směrem léčebné slovo a Abdul k němu přiskakuje. Sundá mu z hlavy skořápku a rudé dračí oči se zapíchnou do těch Abdulových. Abdul draka ještě jednou vyléčí a tomu se vrátí barva do šupin. Ihned potom ze sebe vydá slabý skřek. Dragon Wyrmling Skupina vyděšeně sleduje jak se dráček postaví a potom olízne Abdula který se s úžasem v tváři rozhlédne po ostatních. Dračí mládě. Živé dračí mládě. Červeného draka… Malcan je první kdo něco řekne. “Zabít. Okamžitě. Věřte mi.” Skupina nesouhlasí a o draka je postaráno. Arthur při pohledu na Faerzress navrhuje jestli by se tu nemohli utábořit. Hrdinové nakonec souhlasí. Ztratí tím sice půlku dne, ale aspoň budou mít jistotu že je drak v pořádku a Arthur bude mít čas na svůj podivný rituál. Dráček je pojmenován Char a dostane část zásob. Zdá se, že má velký hlad a je stále připraven jíst. Abdul ho učí jíst a Char se rychle učí. K večeru už dokonce s Abdulem zápasí. Čím dál častěji se ukazuje jeho ohnivý krk. Vypadá to že draci neumí sami chrlit oheň a Arthur Abdulovi navrhuje ať zkusí lektvar ohnivého dechu. Sám si potom sbalí výbavu a vyrazí vzhůru do Faerzressu. Prý kdyby něco tak zavolá. Hrdinové táboří a sledují draka. Ten zatím ukazuje velký zájem jen o jídlo a jimjarovo zlato. Jimjar dokonce draka donutí aby zkusil kotrmelec. Drakovi se to nepodaří a minci nevyhraje. Jimjar Zatímco si Motley Crew hraje s drakem Arthur nahoře začíná svůj rituál. Rozdělí elementy na svá místa. Dokonce do rituálu zapojí svou hůl a jiné barvy faerzressu. Potom připraví kámen do středu rituálu a použije všechnu svou volnou magickou sílu. Ozve se obrovská exploze která je slyšet na stovky metrů daleko. Faces a ostatní přibíhají do místa rituálu a nabízí se jim děsivý výhled. Část jeskyně je zmrzlá, další ustřeléná pryč, další se změnila na lávu a poslední změněna na vodu. Uprostřed toho leží umírající Arthur kterému chybí část hlavy. Faces se nad Arthur nahne a snaží se ho zachránit. Arthur se za chvilku nadechne a otevře oko. “Povedlo se to?” zní jeho první otázka a Faces odolává nutkání dát mu pár facek. Arthur stále krvácí a všichni dělají co mohou. Arthur nakonec přežije, rituál ho však stál oko. Nic z toho však čaroděje zdá se netrápí. Vstane a sebere malý kámen který svítí v centru místnosti. Chvilku ho převaluje v ruce a sleduje jak kámen mění barvy. Philosopher’s Stone O chvilku později se Arthurův zrak zlepší a on začne vidět ve tmě. I když jen ve dvou rozměrech. Arthur se usměje a poděkuje skupině. The Dragon Hunter Následující den hrdinové pokračují v cestě. Projdou skrze Faerzress který vypadá že si v sobě nechal část Arthurovi magie a pokračují skrze spleť tunelů. Za křižovatkou je modrý faerzress konečně opustí a oni můžou pokračovat v klidu dál. Kapající místnost navigátorku ujistí v tom že jsou správným směrem a ta je vede dál skrze tunely které jsou příliš hladké na to aby byly vytvořeny přírodně. Jen o pár hodin později narazí May’Tana v mapě na další složité znaky. Zdá se, že se setkají s nějakou bytostí se kterou nemají bojovat. Mají jí vlézt do huby a nebo tři pavouci. Skupina je zmatená ale opatrná. Malcan si obrázek prohlédne a z jeho úst se vydere jediné slovo: “Behir”. To slovo má význam pro Abdula. Jakožto trpaslík ze severu o Behirech ví. Jsou to obrovští plazi, ne nepodobní drakům ve svém vzhledu. Kdysi dávno ve válkých Storm Giantů a Draků je Bouřliví Obrové stvořili jako lovce draků. Behirové od té doby obývají Forgotten Realms a žijí vlastním životem. Nenávisti k drakům se však nikdy nezbavili. Všichni si uvědomují že to znamená potíže, ale nemají na výběr. Abdul přes Chara hodí svůj bedroll a pokusí se mu vysvětlit aby zůstal potichu. Potom se hrdinové vydají tunelem. Tunel kolem nich se stále zúžuje a skupina si nemůže nevšimnout odřenin po stranách. Jako by tudy táhl obrovský had. Strop tunelu je nízký ale lehce rozšířený. O pár kroků později si May’Tana s Jimjarem vepředu všimnou velkého ocasu který se stáčí na zem. Ocas vede na strop kde se napojuje na ohromné modré tělo které vede desítky stop dále. Behir Hrdinové se na společném chatu radí co dále. Nakonec se rozhodnou pod bytostí proplížit. Minou dlouhý a mrštný ocas a pokračují pod třicet stop dlouhým tělem velkého plaza. Char vzadu začíná panikařit. Tahá Abdula zpět a zakusuje se mu do ruky. Trpaslík se snaží draka donutit pokračovat a nakonec mu dovolí aby se mu zahryznul do ruky. Char zakousnutý strachy v jeho paži schová svou hlavu mezi Abdulovu ruku a štít. Už jsou téměř nakonci když ze stropu skloní velká téměř dračí hlava která rozevře obrovskou tlamu plnou blesků a promluví. “Welcome Traverelssss, sssafe passssage. Wheresss my tribute?” Hrdinové se rychle domlouvají co se děje. Bytost chce jakýsi poplatek za průchod. “Umm tribute?” “Pět ssstoletí bráním průchod v lossst cavernsss of Tssssojcanth. Všššichni vědíí že za bezzzpečnou cessstu ssseee platí…” “A co byste tak jako chtěl? Máme spoustu zlata..” řekne Arthur. “Opatrněěěěě ssssmrtelníku nenasssnačuj že jsssem ssssnad drak, bohatsssství cenu nemá.. Už jsssem sssnědl tři obří netopýry, šššest troglodytů a mindflayera dnessss ale to je vpořřřadku. SSssspousta míssta v bříššššku pro tebe a tvé přřátele.” Abdul s Facesem vzadu sledují jak bílé světlo projede od Behirova ocasu skrze jeho břícho až k jeho hlavě. Mezi jeho zuby přeskočí blesk a všem se od statické elektřiny postaví vlasy na hlavě. Abdul cítí jak Charův stisk zesílil a sám stiskne zuby bolestí. Drak se klepe jako malý voříšek. Behir mezitím natáhl svou hlavu až do druhé řady hrdinů aby se podíval na Arthura který navrhoval peníze. Cestou ucítí bednu pod kterou je schovaný Malcan. “Co to citííímmm?” Ptá se Behir a hrdinové rychle okecavájí a převádějí pozornost jinam. Nakonec May’Tana vyrazí k jednomu z pavouků a sundává z něj bednu sušeného masa. Arthur varuje že nemusí mít dost aby dorazili do Neverlight Grove. May’Tana předá bednu a oznámí že tohle jejich tribute. Behir souhlasí. “Alespoň jeho časssst. Co máte dál???” Hrdinové se odmítají vzdát další části svých zásob. “Kobold sssstojí za průchod exxxtra..” Usmívá se Behir zezhora. “A co takhle magické předměty?” Ptá se Arthur “Sssstačí.. Řekli jssssme jídlo. Mussssím růsssst abych mohl bojovat…” “Máme informace.” ozve se Faces zezadu Behir ho sleduje zkoumavým pohledem který zaplane elektřinou. “V Gracklestughu je drak k ulovení!” Behirova hlava se malinko stáhne. “Sssssám jsem mussssel čtyřisssta let zzpět opusssstit Gracklessstugh kvůli rudému drakovi… Mocccc dobře vím žžžže tam je..” Faces cítí že mají šanci. “Ten drak je mrtvý!” “Cožžže že někdo zabil mocnou Themberchaud? Byla vžždy sssilná, není dobré ssssi zahrávat s wyrmssssmithem měsssta čččepelí.” “Cože? Ona?” “Aha.. čtyřista let!” “Musí znát tu předtím!!” “Ano! Je tam malý drak kterého můžete ulovit!” “Řekl jsem sssstačí.. Jííídlo!” “A co takhle knihu?” Zkusí naposledy Faces a mává svou knihu o gobliním králi. “DOSSSST BYLO URÁŽŽŽEK NECCHCICCI KNIHU! NEUMÍM ČČČÍSSSST!!” Faces se tomu snaží zabranit, ale neúspěšně. Ze zadní části davu se ozve smích. Hluboký hrdelní hurónský smích. Faces se směje na celou jeskyni a May’Tana i Jimjar sledují jak se výraz Behira z vteřiny na vteřinu změní. Jeskyní projede syčivý hlasitý zvuk jako když okolo proletí kulový blesk. Vlna světla vyletí z Behirova ocasu proletí jeho tělem a opustí jeho tlamu jako řetězový blesk. Lludd the Behir and his lightning breath Jimjar v poslední vteřině stihne skočit na zem pod Behira. Nad jeho hlavou proletí řetězový blesk který zasáhne Malcanovu krabici do které udělá díru a pokračuje na Xunduse, potom přeskočí do středu skrze Rumpudumpa na Tristree, z ní přeletí na Facese a nakonec přes Chara zmízí vzadu v jeskyni. Malcanova bedna dopadne na zem a začne nepříjemně zapáchat, ze Rumpadumpa zbyde pouze sesmažený kus černé hmoty, Tristree okamžitě dopadne na zem, Faces se stihl přikýt svými pažemi ale Char dostal plný zásah. “Dosssssmáli jsssme ssssee?” May’Tana přeskakuje Arthura a zkoumá Rumpadumpovo tělo. Myconid je mnohem více než mrtvý. Potom Drowelfka přiskočí ke svému pavoukovi a vylečí alespoň toho. Černý dým a zápach stačí Arthurovi aby si byl jistý že pod Malcanovou bednou už nic není. Abdul se vyděšeně podívá na spálený bedroll vedle sebe. Potom co viděl co blesk udělal si je jist že o draka právě přišli. Char se na něj však zpod bedrollu stále dívá. Je opálený a stále vyděšený ale živý. Abdul polkne. Zbytek vyjednávání je relativně krátký. Se smrtí Malcana a jednoho z pavouků mají hrdinové najednou dost jídla na to aby Behira uplatili May’Tana lovce draků zaměstnává dost dlouho aby za ní prošel Abdul který nese Chara v náručí. Behir si ničeho nevšimne a hrdinové pokračují dále. Cesty za Behirovým průchodem zavedou hrdiny skrze hřbitov na kterém měli podle mapy spát, ale nikdo nesouhlasí, navíc díky včerejšímu odpočinku jsou všichni odpočatí a tak pokračují dále. Skupina mine několik odboček a velká místnost plná písku a písečných hadů je o několik hodin zdrží. Nikdo však nechce pokusovat cestu přes tekutý písek a cesta po stěnách pomocí pavoučích steederů je nejbezpečnější. Nakonec hrdinové usnou v jednom z tunelů cestou. Ochre Jelly Při procházení tunely dalšího dne May’Tana správně vybere ze čtyř tunelů a potom varuje ostatní že v mapě je nakreslená dvojice skal které fungují jako římsy ze který se dá střílet. Je u toho značka ať si dávají cestovatelé pozor. Hrdinové cestují mezi římsami a sledují strop ale nikdo pořádně nic nevidí. Je to až Jimjar který si všimne slizu které se převalí přes jednu ze stran skály. Char na něj podivně reaguje a šťouchá do Abdula. Trpaslíkovi po chvilce dojde že má drak True vision. Sliz mezitím dorazí dolů a Arthur se vydá k němu. Ochre Jelly Sliz upoutá Arthur zájem. Má v sobě svitek. Čaroděj který se posledních pár dní necítí dobře dojde až ke slizu a čeká. Sliz chytí magický svitek mezi část sebe a pak ho pomalu opatrně ze sebe vysune. Art ho vezme do ruky a rozbalí. Jedná se o kouzlo Speak with Dead. Arthur se podívá přes svitek na sliz a pozvedne obočí. Sliz se zvedl do výše téměř jako by čekal že do něj uhodí. Faces vše sleduje s podobným zájmem, když slyší na chatu o co jde rozhodne se sliz kontaktovat. Použije svůj mental message a napojí se na sliz. V tu chvilku mu hlavou začne třeštit píseň prastarých. Faces si klekne a drží se za hlavu. Zmatení z písničky v něm vyvolá další nervové zhroucení a jeho šílenství postupuje. Hrdinové se dlouze radí co mají dělat. Dokonce se ptají Stoola jestli nemůže pomoci. Faces je však včas stihne varovat co se stalo jemu. A potom napadne Abdula. Jeho pěsti trpaslíkovi nic nedělají ale Warforgedovo chování je znepokojující. Následuje dlouhá debata. Je to až zmíňka Facese o tom že slyšel píseň kterou Stool nevydrží a okamžitě ze sebe vyšle spóry. “Já chci slyšet písničku!” “NeeeeE!” hrdinové zakříčí téměř všichni. Nic se však nestane. “Ahoj, já jsem Stool a Faces je můj kamarád a říkal že umíš zpívat, zazpíváš mi?” “... halo?” Ozve se něžný ženský hlas který zní velice zmateně. “Ano, halo. Stool. Písnička.” “.. vy mě slyšíte?” žena zní velice rozhozeně a její hlas se klepe “Slyšíme tě mluvit a ne zpívat..” diktuje si Stool kterému nějak narostl hřebínek. Nakonec konverzaci přebere Arthur a Faces který se uklidnil. Žena se představí jako Lydia Tallstag. Prý byla prokleta. Nikdo z hrdinů neví jak jí pomoci, ale Stool si je jistý, ostatně jako vždycky, že moudrý sovereign Basidia jí zvládne pomoci. Vděčná Lydia se přidává k Motley Crew a je odnešena v neviditelné bedně. Underdark Tunnels